Creator
A Light in the Shadow ;Before the Dawn Before the Creator, all creation existed in darkness. It was not a foul darkness, nor veiled in malice. It was simply empty. The birth of the Creator was magnificent. Willing himself into reality, the Creator erupted in the darkness as a single beam of light; the dawn had come. Creation ceased to be shrouded in doubt and was filled with purpose, with potential. With light. From the deepest reaches of his thought, the Creator reforged reality into four planes of existence. ;Creation of the Four Planes The Creator desired perfection above all else. For this reason, he cast his fear and his doubt into a single dimension: Brimrock. The Creator freed himself from the shackles of evil by manifesting his darkest thoughts as a fiery abyss of fire and blood. Soon, however, the Creator realized that light was of little value without darkness, life meaningless without death. He cast his hope and his love into a second dimension: the overworld. Freed of both life and death, fear and hope, the Creator spent millennia pondering existence. For an eternity, the Creator observed the universe and gained boundless knowledge. But the pursuit of knowledge was flawed, filled with pride and a desire for power. The Creator cast all the secrets of the known universe into a third plane: the void. The Creator is the closest thing to a perfect being in all of creation, but he was never perfect. To celebrate himself and his glory, the Creator built a mighty kingdom of the sky and the heavens, Eternum. A final fourth plane. ;Creation of the Titans The Creator was ever in search of meaning in existence. Eventually, his constant watch over the four planes grew tiresome. To relieve himself of this duty, he conceived the Harbingers to hold dominion of the planes of existence. Eternum The Creator first created a Harbinger, or titan, to rule his own great kingdom in the sky, Titan's Rest. He breathed life into Eranor, Father of Light. Eranor would become the strongest of the titans, built in the likeness of the Creator himself. Eternum, the kingdom of the sky and the heavens, is as magnificent as the Creator himself. The Ulendrum depicts the plane as a collection of islands overlooking on ocean, each supported by a great statue of each of the four titans. No mortal has ever set foot upon Eternum, the kingdom of the sky. It is a place of divinity and immense power. The Overworld The Creator made Yrelia, Guardian of Life, to preserve the overworld, the plane of mortals. The overworld contains many realms, most notably the Barrens and Ythanica. It is a place of potential and freedom. In the overworld, mortals possess the power of free will. This allows them to choose their own fate, their own destinies. The overworld is filled with lush forests, barren deserts, massive glaciers, towering mountains and the like. It is as diverse as its people. Brimrock Malythas was created as the Warden of Evil, to keep a watchful eye over the realm of Brimrock, the underworld. Brimrock is filled with all manner of undead and creatures of pure flame, a reflection of the Creator's fears and doubts. The realm was once linked to the overworld through dark portals of blackened stone and obsidian. After Malythas' betrayal in The First Calling, however, the breach between the realms was sealed. Malythas desires above all else to open the breach between Brimrock and the overworld, allowing him to escape his exile and exact his revenge upon the other planes of existence. The Void Xarymir is the Keeper of Knowledge, hoarding the many secrets of creation in the void. Aside from the servants of Xarymir, the void is an empty realm, vast and barren. It was once connected to the overworld in a manner not unlike Brimrock, but its breach has since been severed. Draped over the void is a black sky, empty of all light. It is a most unforgiving realm to mortals.